Episode 16 (11 April 1985)
Synopsis Debbie is freaked out when she sees a mouse in the kitchen and Andy physically carries her into the lounge. At The Vic, Ethel suggests to Den that without Angie, he'd be lost, and she deserves a break, and Den agrees with Ethel. Pete visits Den and Ethel with the news that Nick has been picked up by the police. Ian brings fruit from Pete's stall to Lou and Lou notices that Ian seems miserable. Ali is shortchanged 10p by Ian when he should have had 34p change. In the café, Michelle and Sharon make up after arguing over Kelvin and whilst in the café on the radio, Michelle, Sharon, Sue and Ali hear that Nick has been arrested over Reg Cox's murder in Dover. Sue tells Ali that she thought Mark was responsible, which is overheard by Michelle. In the shop, Saeed is determined to pull his weight after his and Naima's talk, which helped clear the air between them. Pete has a go at Ian for shortchanging Ali as he isn't with it recently and he should spend less time thinking about cooking. Pete tells Ian that he's turning into a disappointment for him and Kathy and they have plans for him which don't include him being a layabout. Andy visits Dr Legg and informs him that he believes Annie is suffering from acute bronchitis and Mary isn't getting a balanced food intake herself, and the living conditions are poor. Angie tells Kathy how Den isn't himself as he woke up moody and off his food and when he came back upstairs, he was all smiles and compliments. Dr Legg visits Mary, and he does a checkup on Annie, and he discovers Annie is hungry, and it's no fault of Mary's, but she isn't getting the nourishment she needs either. Dr Legg diagnoses Mary with bronchitis too, and he's going to get onto the Social Services as she shouldn't be living in the conditions she is. Kelvin wants to leave school, but he fears how his parents will react, and Ian encourages him to stick with his plan, and when Kelvin tells Tony he has no intention of going back. Den gives Angie a parcel, which is a microwave and Angie is pleased. Den convinces Angie that she'll have to stay behind at the pub while he's in Spain and Angie insists that she will see him off at the airport. When Dr Legg finally gets through to the right people to discuss Mary's living conditions, he learns that a side of the square may be demolished. Ian visits Lou and confides in her that he gets a bit fed up at home with his mum telling him one thing and his dad telling him another. Ian is keen on cooking, but Pete doesn't think it's a career suited for a man and he tries his best to please his parents. Ian breaks down in tears when he tells Lou that Pete told him he'd be good for nothing and Lou tells Ian that he's probably the most precious thing to Pete and Kathy and he's precious to her. Lou promises to sort things out with his parents. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *This episode was the first time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Me and your mother's got plans for you. And they don't include you being a layabout.' Important dialogue Lou Beale: "Now, listen Ian. I won't be the first person to tell you this, but you know as you get older time flies by before you know where you are you'll have children and grandchildren of your own. You'll look back to the problems your now facing and wishing your future problems was simple. We all have worries, mine used to be my age I'm twenty-one and a bit I used to say, but it's the bit that's getting me down. I remember you when you were knee high to a dollhouse. Stop picking your nose! Your mum'd say. One day you'd come in from the garden, and you told your mum I've been good today. I've picked my nose, but I put it all back. Ian, your probably the most precious thing to your mum and dad will ever have. Not to mention how precious you are to me. Now, listen to me! I want you to ignore all the digs and comments from your mum and dad. They don't know what their saying and they don't know what it's doing to you." Ian Beale: "What happens the next time?" Lou Beale: "Next time? There won't be the next time not when I've finished with them. You wait till I sort your dad out! He'll wish I never had him. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme